Hikari No Kaze
by Bokmal14
Summary: This is what would happen if one of my own characters joined with the Kingdom Hearts II Story. Sora is confused because of something a Nobody named Hikari said, he begins to doubt himself. When Hikari is abducted by The Superior will she survive?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

The keyblade master went carefreely around in Twilight town. He had just finished off another Organization member and was in Twilight town to take it easy for a while. He went to the Sandlot and looked up at the sky. Twilight town. The town of eternal twilight. Donald and Goofy seemed tense

Hey, what´s the matter? Sora asked.

Donald didn´t answer but he looked at something a few meters away. Now Sora saw what they where tense about. There on a roof he saw a familiar cloak. The Organization. Immediatly he summoned the keyblade and attacked who ever it was. The cloaked one looked up and summoned a path to get away from him an reappered a few meters away. The cloaked one began to speak

How come you attack everyone all the time?

Sora looked startled but answered still in attack position

You are Nobodies arent you?

At these words the cloaked began to laugh.

Oh, and that is the reason you tried to kill me. Because I am a Nobody?

Well yeah... Sora mumbled. The cloaked one put its hood back. It was a female with brown hair and gray eyes. She began laughing again. Sora looked almost offended by her laugh and began wondering why he didn´t just strike her with the keyblade and got it over with. It was something with her that didn´t make him strike her.

-What is your name Nobody?

She looked puzzled at first but then answered

My name is Hikari, and by the way stop calling me Nobody it makes me sad.

You don´t have any feelings anyway. Sora snorted. The next thing he noticed was that Hikari had come really close and slapped him on the cheek.

If you really think that then I really where right about you being a kid.

Hikari was trembling with anger. Sora looked at her, she was so emotional could it really all be an act?

- Let me ask you something Sora, the reason you killed Demyx what was it?

Demyx? Oh, the Nobody he finished just now, the one with a really strange hairstyle.

He was a Nobody.

Hikari didn´t seem suprised by Soras answer. Instead she began to tell him something.

You know what. You really are a kid. Demyx was a really nice guy he was the only one that could get Zexion to smile and he hated to fight. Didn´t it occur to you that he didn´t want to fight you? Didn´t you think about how **he **felt, not even once?

The Organization knew you would kill him, and he knew it was a suicide mission.

But he didn´t care because Zexion was gone. He was a really kind guy who loved playing on his sitar. He loved playing and Zexion loved listening. You don´t think of Nobodies as beings at all. We are just someting in the way for your glory. I know you want to save Kairi and find Riku. but do you really have to kill beings because of that? I knew the guys you have killed even if I didn´t like all of them.I don´t really like the Organization either but just because i don´t like somebody doesn´t give me he right to kill them!

Sora just looked at Hikari then he said

Nobodies doesn´t really exist, who cares if I kill them? They attack me and my friends because of some stupid goal. Why should i not kill them?

Hikari looked at him then sighed.

I really need to teach you the hard way.

She summoned her "weapon" a brush and a drawingpad. She sighed again and told Sora

I am going to give you a nightmare, maybe you will understand how it feels for me then...

Sora gasped before he fell to the ground in deep sleep.

_He is on Destiny Islands in one of the wooden houses on the little island where he playes with Riku and Kairi. He is happy, he can finally be with them again after the adventure. He have found Riku and has rescued Kairi. When he goes into the room he can feel that something is wrong. Its to quiet. He screams when he sees Kairi, she lies on the floor, her red hair is lying around her neck like a halo of blood. She is pale and she has a hole trough her stomach. She is dead. Sora can´t believe what he sees._

_Kairi... Wake up, you can´t be dead!_

_Someone laughs. He looks around, halfway down the stairs Hikari stands with an unconscious Riku in her arms. Her knife is a few centimeters from his throat._

_Stop! Let Riku go!_

_Sora summons his Keyblade and attacks her. She jumps away. Riku finally wakes up._

_Sora..._

_Stooop! Sora's scream cuts through the silence like an arrow._

_Hikari smiles and stab Riku with the already bloody knife. Sora looks at her with eyes shrouded by hatred and yell at her_

_Why? They didn´t do anything!_

_Hikari looks at him, her face is stained with his friends' blood and answers_

_Because they where Somebodies._


	2. Chapter 2: The abduction

**Hello! This is chapter too that I am proud to show you. I have never made as much as TWO chapters before. :) Please rate and review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II Square Enix does and I am only writing for fun.  
**

Sora wakes up with a scream. He lies at the sandlot. Kairi is not with him and no blood stains the ground.

It was only a dream... He says with a relieved sigh. Then he remembers her, Hikari. She told him she would give him a nightmare to let him understands how she felt when he killed Organization members.

Is that really how she feels when he finish them off then? Is it really that horrible feeling when it feels like your heart are being ripped out?

Sora! Donald is sitting besides him and looks relieved now that he is awake.

Where is Hikari?

Donald looks around and answers

She disappeared when we all where asleep.

Sora looks at him

You where asleep to? Did you dream something?

Donald answers that he didn´t dream anything. Goofy says the same thing. Sora looks around, on the ground there is a drawingpad. He take it up and look at the first page.

It is a really nice picture of Demyx together with a teenage boy with blue eyes and silverblue hair. Half of his face is concealed by his hair but you can see his mouth, it is smiling a small smile. Demyx is smiling too and looks with pure love at the other boy.

-She really was onto something when she said that they liked each other.

Sora looked away from the picture and putted the drawingpad into his backpack.

XXXXXX

Did you really have to do that?

Hikari looks around and see a girl with a white dress, blond hair and blue eyes, Naminé.

I think he needed to know that we aren´t just something he can break without someone being sad.

Naminé looks at her

That is true... But still, the Organization is not going to be happy about this. You have made him beginning to wonder if he really need to kill Nobodies and then it is not far away from beginning to wonder if he really need to kill Heartless.

Hikari looks at Naminé and says with a sad smile

That is also true but I don´t really think I care anymore. There is no one that I like in the Organization anymore. Why would I care if they think I am interfering?

Naminé don´t answer and instead she asks

By the way where is your drawingpad?

Hikari looks at her then she shouts

Damnit I forgot it in Twilight town!

Naminé smiles and silently watch as Hikari opens a path to fetch the forgotten item.

She arrives at Twilight town. Sora is not there anymore and she assumes he has gone to another world again. She looks around. Twilight town is so silent, so peaceful. Hikari sighs and look around to find her drawingpad.

It is not here, where is it?

Hikari go to The usual spot and asks Olette if she has seen the item. Olette answers she hasn´t seen it and Hikari continue the search. She is in the railwaystation and asks the stationmaster when he says he hasn´t seen it she gives up. She feels a little sad. She had her favourite pictures in that drawingpad. Maybe she dropped it somewhere else?

XXXXXX

Sora looks into the face of the bluehaired man with an X on the forehead.

What do you want Nobody?

Saix looked at him, how could such a kid be chosen by the keyblade?

I am looking for something. A drawingpad.

Sora looked at him.

I have a drawingpad but it is not mine.

Saix smiled one of the smiles that reminds you of a wolf looking at a rabbit and then knocked Sora to the ground so that the contents of his backpack ended up at the ground. There where Potions and Ethers and in the center of everything there was a drawingpad.

Saix snatched the drawingpad and went trough a path that he summoned. Sora was once again standing and cursing Saix while he, Donald and Goofy began putting the items back in his backpack.

XXXXXX

Hikari is standing in front of a ice-cream store.

-One sea-salt ice-cream please.

When she got her ice-cream she began walking around in Twilight town. She found a bookshop and bought a new drawingpad. Sitting at a roof she began to draw the scenery in front of her. The eternal twilight was red and the fluffy white clouds were dancing around the beautiful orange colour. She sighed satisfied.

When she was done she began walking back to the town. It was not until she noticed something big behind her that she realized she had made a mistake by believing it was safe on the streets.

XXXXXX

Sora was thinking about what Hikari said to him. That Nobodies could feel too. Was he supposed to believe that? Yes I guess he was. He frowned and was startled when a redhaired mermaid patted him on the head.

Wait a minute? If he was this bothered about Hikari why don´t he ask people about her. If she is known as a bad person then she lied, if she was known as a nice person then he would believe her.

Ariel, do you know somebody named Hikari?

Ariel looked at him.

Yes I do. There was a person named that here for a couple months ago she was wearing a black cloak and she never pushed the hood back, so I don´t know her face.

Sora became exited.

And what kind of person was she?

Ariel didn´t answer instead she took him to her secret treasure cave. Sora looked at her.

What? I have seen the cave before.

Ariel had a smile on her face when she showed him her greatest treasure. Sora gasped. It was a portrait of a young man with black hair and blue eyes. He recognised this man as Eric, the one Ariel was in love with.

Its a good picture but why did you show me this when i asked about Hikari.

Ariel pointed at the name written in the left side of the picture. Hikari.

Sora looked at Ariel.

Hikari made this?

Ariel answered still smiling.

She came at the moment that I realised I was in love with him. I described him for him and she drew this portrait so that I could look at him without swimming up to the surface.

Sora looked at Ariels happy face then asked

And you didn´t have to do anything to get the portrait?

Ariel answered that she didn´t need to do anything. Sora left Atlantica in deep thoughts. If Hikari really gave that portrait out of kindness to Ariel she couldn´t be bad, could she? Or wait, she is a Nobody she must have had some sort of ulterior motive, right?

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The consequence

Her head aches, she sits up. What happened? She remembered parts of it but not anything that was important. She looked around. She was in The Castle That Never Was in the dungeon. She finally remembered what had happened when Saix came into the cell and gripped her arm.

The Superior wants to see you.

She looked up at him, she never liked Saix, she never liked Xemnas either. She sighed while she was dragged trough the white corridors. Why was everything white? And the Organization cloak was black. Was Xemnas unable to see colours? She began to giggle at the thought and Saix looked pussled. No one had ever laughed before meeting The Superior. Everybody was nervous before they walked into his room.

They had reached their destination. A big white door. Saix walked trough the door still holding Hikari´s hand. She looked around in the room. It was white like the rest of the castle. In front of her there was a desk and behind that desk there was a man with silvergray long hair and glowing eyes. She swallowed and Saix smiled a wolfsmile at her then he told the man behind the desk, Xemnas

I have bringed her Superior.

Saix pushed Hikari towards the desk and then he went through the door and closed the door. Xemnas looked at her and a shiver went down her spine when those glowing eyes inspected her.

He spoke

Hikari, do you know what you have done?

His voice vibrated by anger. Hikari looked behind him into the wall and answered

I have told Sora the truth.

She looked at him, he was not behind the desk anymore. He was in front of her and he took her chin in his hand and forced her face in a way that hurted and made her eyes unable to not look at him.

What you have done is that you have made the keyblade master doubt that he is on the right path. You have made him doubt that it is right to make Nobodies go away and also doubt that he should destroy Heartless. And that means you have made the road to our goal much longer.

Hikari held her breath while he continued

I have always thought you would become an obstacle. The only reason I let you be free when you decided not to join us is because you hadn´t done anything **yet**.

Hikari shivered when he said "yet". That would mean that she had done it **now**. Xemnas removed his hand from her chin.

Now that you have done something I must take your freedom away. I can´t really say I wont enjoy it...

Xemnas looked at her with anger and something more, pleasure? He is enjoying this... Hikari thought. As if to confirm this Xemnas ordered Saix into the room.

Will you please hold her for a while number VII?

XXXXXX

Sora looked at the mast of the boat The Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow was steering the boat... ship to Port Royal. William and Elisabeth was in the cabin and Sora joined them. He then remembered that he should ask them if they knew Hikari. He looked at William and then asked

Do you know someone named Hikari?

William thought for a while and then answered

I think I do... There was somebody named Hikari that played poker with Jack.

Sora looked at him with a amused smile on his face

Poker?

Elisabeth began to expain

Well as you know Jack is a pirate, and pirates do play cards. One day when we where at Tortuga port there appeared a girl that wanted someone to play with. Jack was bored so he agreed to play. He now owe her 6000 munny.

6000 munny! Sora screamed.

Yes I think it was 6000... Elisabeth sighed.

Sora asked

Do you think he plan on paying that debt?

William answered with a smile on his face

I don´t think there even is a slight possibility. But that girl was good at Poker.

Elisabeth looked at him then asked

How do you know?

William looked bothered then he answered.

I played with her too... I owe her 3000 munny...

Elisabeth did not look happy when she found out that and Sora decided to change the subject.

She didn´t do anything else?

William was thankful for the save and answered that she only played cards and gave Jack a bottle of rum then she disappeared again.

Sora left The Black Pearl with a smile on his face. 6000 munny Eh, he wouldn´t forget that soon.

XXXXXX

Saix held Hikari pinned to the floor while Xemnas slowly injected something into her arm. She felt her body becoming numb. She really felt numb in every corner of her body. Saix let her go and pulled her onto her feet. She could barely stand. Xemnas looked at her wih a smile on his face then said

That was a drug that Vexen developed. It makes your body hard to move and make you unable to use your powers. Including opening pathways.

Hikari looked at him with hatred in her eyes. Xemnas moved very fast and slapped her on the cheek. Then he ordered Saix to move her into the cell again.

XXXXXX

Naminé wondered if Hikari found her drawingpad. She opened a pathway to Twilight town. She looked for Hikari all over the town but everyone told her the last time they saw Hikari was yesterday. Naminé was almost giving up when a little boy told her he had seen her on a road.

She asked him wich road and then thanked him.

When she finally found the road she felt really worried. She knew that the Organization didn´t like when you interfered. She was at the end of the road when she finally found a drawingpad. She looked at the picture on the first page. It was drawn yesterday and had blood stained all over it. Naminé understanded immediatly what had happened. The Organization had gotten Hikari.

XXXXXX

Sora looked trough the window of the gummyship. They where going to Hollow Bastion. He thought about the Nobody he finished here, Demyx. What Hikari said about that he didn´t want to fight. Was it true? Donald looked at Sora, the boy was in deep thought and his mouth wasn´t formed in a smile like usual.

Smile Sora!

Sora looked at him and began to laugh.

XXXXXX

Saix pushed her into the cell, closed the door and then left. She sat down and began wondering if someone had noticed she was gone. Probably Naminé. She was always worrying about someone. Sometimes it was Roxas another time it was Axel. But at the same time, Naminé was her only friend that wasn´t with the Organization. She was pulled out of her thoughts when somebody was standing in front of the barred door.

Well hello Xigbar. She greeted

The man named Xigbar with eyepatch and black hair with strands of silver looked at her with his only eye. Hikari began to wonder why he only stood there wasn´t he even going to greet her back? ...Whatever...

After five minutes Hikari still looked at Xigbar who did nothing at all. Then suddenly he moved, he summoned his weapons (something between a gun and a crossbow) and with a grim smile he pointed it at her.


	4. Chapter 4: Naminé's Plan

**Chapter 4: Naminés plan**

Naminé was thinking, now that Hikari had been caught by the Organization what would Naminé be able to do to help her? The answer was: not much. Naminés power was that she could change the memories of Sora and his friends. It was not a power you could fight the Organization with. She needed help, but from who?

XXXXXX

Sora was bored and was thinking (just like Naminé). What did that Nobody want with Hikaris drawingpad? He wondered. Then suddenly the gummiship stopped in front of something. A world he had been in before and did not quite like. Wonderland. The world where crazy queens demanded peoples heads off and white rabbits where running around stressed about what time it was. As I said before, he didn´t quite like it. However when the gummyship stopped and dropped them off in Wonderland he had no choice but to be in that world until they had repared the gummiship.

When he arrived in Wonderland he thought about something, could Hikari have been to Wonderland? Did someone know her here? He was going to ask someone when a familiar voice shouted:

Off with their heads!

XXXXXX

Hikari looked at Xigbar who now pointed his gun/crossbow at her. Suddenly Xigbar shouted:

Could someone come here and help me or what!

Hikari was confused and looked at him, what would they help him with? Saix opened a path into the cell and knocked Hikari to the floor so that her body was pressed against the wall, then he took her arms and putted them to the wall. Xigbar looked at her and smiled. Then he pointed one of his weapons on Hikari again. He pulled the trigger.

XXXXXX

Naminé was quite pleased with herself, she had finally found someone who could help. Her first choice would have been Axel since he knew Hikari too but Axel wasn´t really the best choice to break into The Castle That Never Was when he was being chased by the Organization. So she had to sit down and think about another person who would be able to help her. He/She had to be able to fight and take down nobodies (no she wasn´t thinking about Sora). So she thought about another person who at the moment was standing in front of her and wondering why she was there.

XXXXXX

Hikari screamed and Saix smiled. Xigbar had shot his arrow right through her left hand and now her blood was staining the white floor. Hikari was blinded by pain and could not be prepared for what happened next. Xigbar shot another arrow through her other hand. Imagine a prisoner in the kind of handcuffs that you had in the Middle ages, the kind that was on the wall. It was the same effect as what Xigbar had just done, Hikari couldn´t move anywhere, the only thing she could do was to sit in the same position, never change it. Saix began to talk

The Superior didn´t want you to flee from the cell even if you could so he decided to let Xigbar do his thing. Shooting.

Hikari would have laughed at that sentence if she wasn´t holding her breath so that she wouldn´t begin to scream again. It was obivious that Xemnas only wanted to torture her.

And he justified it with an excuse. Xigbar left and now Hikari and Saix where alone. She looked up at him, why was he just standing there? Saix began to talk

As you know Kairi has been captured by Axel, however I have abducted her from him. I just want to get this clear. She is going to be in one of the cells down here, if you even think about talking to her I will be happy to punish you in my personal way. Do you understand?

Hikari nodded. Before Saix left he slapped her on the cheek for no particular reason.

XXXXXX

Sora, Donald and Goofy was running... From a bunch of living cards. This is why I hate Wonderland. Sora thought for himself. And the thing I hate the most is that insane queen.

Flashback.

_Off with their heads!_

_Sora looked around and saw a fat woman sitting in a chair, she wore a dress and a little crown. _

_The queen of hearts. The cards began trying to chop Sora,Donald and Goofys heads off as they ran._

End of flashback.

Sora stopped running turned around and started casting Firaga at the cards. It was quite effective. The cards where burned to paperash. Sora made a victory "Hurray" and then went back to the garden where the queen and the rest ( not many left ) cardsoldiers where. He saw a cardsoldier with a brush and a bucket of paint that looked quite peaceful where he sat on the ground doing nothing.

Sora asked

How come you are relaxing unlike everybody else here?

The cardsoldier looked at him for awhile before he answered

Well, my duty is to colour the white roses red, but since that kind stranger did it for me I can take a break.

Sora looked at him with a puzzled face

Kind stranger?

The cardsoldier answered

Yes, a very kind stranger with a black cloak, female.

Sora sighed, that must have been Hikari,he thought.

XXXXXX

The cloaked figure looked suprised, then he sighed

What are you doing here Naminé?

I need your help. Naminé answered with a sigh "My friend has been captured by Organization XIII. I don´t even know if she is alive anymore!"

The man in the black cloak looked interested, but at the same time he looked sad.

What do you want me to do about it?

He asked slipping his hand trough his hair.

I need you to help me rescue her, as you know Kairi has been abducted too. We can rescue her if you want and help Hikari later. That is a better option than not doing anything to help her.

The cloaked man slipped his hand through his silver hair again before he began talking.

I think I will be able to help you Naminé.

Naminé looked at him and smiled.

Thank you, Riku.

XXXXXX

Hikari could hear footsteps coming closer. She could feel something was going on. She could smell Saixs scent and an unfamiliar scent that reminded her of the sea on a sunny day. She heard someone talk and then it stopped. She began to wonder if someone was in the cell next to hers, and if there was someone- who was it? Wait, Saix told her that Kairi would get imprisoned here too. Could it be her, or someone else?

Who are you?

The voice came through a little hole in the wall.


	5. Chapter 5: The talk

**Chapter 5: The talk**

Hikari looked up, her face was pale because of the pain in her hands. She remembered that Saix told her not to talk to anyone but what would be worse than this? Her hands were pinned to the wall with holes through them. The voice asked again

Who are you?

Hikari turned her face to the small hole and answered

I am Hikari, and I think I know who you are.

The face behind the hole looked suprised.

You know my name?

Hikari closed her eyes and then answered

I think so, you are Kairi aren´t you?

The person in the cell beside Hikaris looked both surprised and happy.

Yes, my name is Kairi. But how did you know?

Hikari looked through the hole and saw a little lovely face and red hair down to the shoulders.

I have met one of your friends. I also have been around for a while. Destiny Ilands is a beautiful place when the other worlds are facing winter.

Kairi smiled and then asked

Did you meet Riku or Sora?

Hikari was going to answer when she heard the sound of someone coming closer to her cell and slowly closed her mouth. She heard Saix talk to Kairi and she held in a frustrated scream when she heard what he said.

Kairi, I see that you have met Hikari.

Yes I have, why do you ask?

Saix continued to talk

You should not believe anything she said, she is a manipulating liar and probably wants to use you to get out of here. If you do not believe me, ask her what she did to the keyblade master.

Kairi looked very sad and very confused, she thought Hikari seemed nice. But now she began to doubt her neighbour. If what Saix said was true then Hikari had done something to Sora, and Kairi would never forgive that. Kairi whispered

I can´t believe that I almost began to trust her. She is a Nobody for gods sake!

XXXXXX

Sora was walking the streets in the arabian world Agrabah. He was looking for his friends Aladdin and his girlfriend Jasmine He was going to ask them about Hikari and -never forget- that he was going to ask if they had seen Riku, too. He saw a familiar hat and went closer to see Aladdin and Jasmine making out. Sora blushed and put his hand in front of his eyes then he slowly went back behind the house.

Aladdin asked Jamine

Did you hear something?

Jasmine looked around before she answered

No I don´t see a thing. But check to be sure.

Aladdin began to walk around looking for who ever it was and found Sora behind the house.

Sora, what are you doing here?

Sora jumped a little from surprise, looked up and saw Aladdin, then he answered a little embarrassed

I was looking for you Aladdin and then I saw a familiar hat, I saw what you where doing and went behind the house so that you would not notice me. I am sorry.

Aladdin blushed a little before he said

It is okay Sora but what did you want?

Sora looked relieved that he was forgiven and then began telling Aladdin why he came in the first place.

You see, I met this girl named Hikari and I wonder if you know her.

Aladdin looked suprised by the question but answered it anyway.

Well I don´t know if it is the right person but there was a shop that where they sold paintings a while ago. The shops owner was named Hikari if I remember correctly.

Sora looked pleased with the answer and then asked him about Riku, Aladdin had not seen him and Sora went back to the gummiship to continue his journey.

So she sold paintings in Agrabah, eh?

Sora was beginning to get his answer if Hikari was kind or evil and he had noticed that he had stopped calling her "it" or just "Nobody". That puzzled him a little He was not used to thinking of Nobodys as beings. Wait, if Nobodies are beings, what if Heartless are too? Did it hurt in someone when he destroyed them, too?

XXXXXX

Naminé and Riku was at the mansion in Twilight town discussing how to help Kairi and Hikari.

Naminé said

I can get into the dungeons and get them out through one of my pathways. If we are discovered out you could handle the organization member, right Riku?

Riku thought that sounded pretty good and they agreed that what Naminé had said was the plan.

They went through a pathway and the old mansion was once again quiet as the grave.

XXXXXX

Hikari, I have to ask you something.

It was awhile since Hikari had talked at all and she was surprised that Kairi talked to her after what Saix had said. Hikari tried to speak and found out that she was able to even when she had not talked for a while.

What do you want to ask me, Kairi?

Kairi took a deap breath and then asked

What did you do to Sora when you met him?

Hikari was going to answer when a pathway opened in front of her. Someone was coming out of the pathway Saix. He went towards her and put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

Hikari? Why don´t you answer me? Kairi asked.

Hikari tried to talk through Saix's hand and he put his hand around her throat and squeezed. Hikari could not talk, she couldn´t even breath.

It is true, isn´t it. What Saix told me. That you hurt Sora.

Silence,

I knew it! How could I even begin to trust a Nobody? I thought you where different, I thought you where nice. But now I know you are like everybody else. Heartless, cold and always trying to take advantage of me and my friends.

Hikari had begun to cry, silent tears was dripping from her eyes and onto the floor. Saix had released her throat but it hurt to much to speak.

I am going to get out of here in some way. But you... You can sit there and **rot**!

Kairi spat out the last word

Hikari was still crying and Saix was smiling one of his wolfsmiles. He had promised he would punish her in **his** way if she talked to Kairi. He would fulfill that promise very soon...


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape

**Chapter 6: The Escape**

Naminé went through the betwix and between to get to the dungeons. She was going to keep her promise to Riku and get Kairi out first but she would do everything in her power to rescue Hikari as well.

XXXXXX

Sora looked out through the window and saw a familiar world in front of the gummiship.

Their destination, Twilight Town. They were going to ask about the photo of Roxas, and the ice-cream. They got out of the gummiship and began to walk to the Usual Spot. When they reached their destination Sora could not resist to ask Olette about Hikari.

Olette, do you know someone named Hikari?

Olette looked suprised and answered

No, but there was a girl asking around about Hikari before. Apparently she had dissappeared.

Sora looked at her.

There was a girl looking for Hikari? She had dissapeared?

Olette looked at him

Yeah, and that girl was really worried. I told her to tell me if she found anything and she had found a drawingpad with bloodstains.

Sora grew pale.

How long ago was this?

About a week ago.

That is when Hikari and I met, Sora thought. He decided that he would not stop his searching for Riku and Kairi but when he was done he would find Hikari and talk to her. He would tell her that he believed her when she said that Nobodies where beings too.

XXXXXX

Naminé was fleeing the dungeons with Kairi by her side. They where running down some stairs when Saix appeared. He summoned his Nobodies, the Berserkers.

What do you think about going back to you cell, Kairi?

Kairi was not able to answer because in that moment one of Saix´s Nobodies collapsed and dissapeared. A figure with a organization cloak pinned Saix to the wall. Saix summoned a pathway and dissapeared through the castlewall.

You can take it from here Riku. Naminé said.

Kairi felt confused and asked.

Riku?

Before Naminé disappeared into another pathway she told Riku and Kairi to try to get away. She would catch up.

XXXXXX

During that time Hikari was coughing blood on the cell floor. Saix had gone berserk and was taking it out on her. Blood was flowing from her head and down on the floor. Her throat had bruises from strangling. He punched her in the stomach and she gasped. It continued like that until Hikari fainted and couldn´t feel it anymore. But Saix continued until he was out of berserk mode and went through a pathway to deal with Sora.

Hikari?

A voice was coming from the ceiling. The figure went out of the pathway and revealed Naminés pretty shape. She saw Hikari and began to cry. She could not stop crying. Her friend was barely recognizable. Her hair had become red and brown from the blod and her entire body was covered in bruises.

Why did this happen? I have to get you out of here.

Naminé tried to pull Hikari but stopped when she saw that Xigbars bullets where pinning Hikaris hands to the wall. It was hopeless. She could not get her out. She sat down and tried to stop crying. She saw someting on the floor. A drawingpad. She looked at the pictures. It was the drawingpad that had started all this. The one Hikari went to Twilight Town looking for. She looked at her favorite picture. It was a picture of her and Axel and Roxas, and not to mention Hikari. They where standing on the beach at Destiny Iland and they where smiling, looking happy. What had happened since then? Roxas had melted into Sora, Axel was dead, she was going to melt back into Kairi and Hikari would probably not survive much longer. She began to cry again. The tears dropped onto the drawingpad and began to dissolve the paint. When whe was done crying you could no longer see what the picture looked like. All the details had blurred into a chaos of colours. Naminé stood up and went back to Hikari. She hid the drawingpad behind Hikaris back so that neither Saix nor Xemnas would be able to find it. Then she looked at her friend a last time before she went through the pathway, into another realm.

XXXXXX

Riku and Kairi where finally was able to see Sora. He had defeated Xigbar and now knew that Riku looked like Ansem nowadays. They where happy and when they stood by The Proof Of Existence they prepared to fight one of the last battles. They went through the portal to The Gambler Of Fate and defeated Luxord. Now they where standing in front of "The Luna Diviner". Sora guessed that it was Saix who bore that nickname. They slowly went through the portal.

Awhile later.

Saix was fading. Sora remembered something he needed to ask him and said:

What did you want with Hikari's drawingpad?

No one except Saix could hear what he asked. Saix ignored the question and then asked one of his own. The question was not directed to Sora but to the heart shaped moon.

Kingdom Hearts.... Where is my.. Heart?

Saix dissapeared into nothingness. Sora was irritated that Saix had ignored his question but soon forgot all about it when Kairi gave him a hug.

XXXXXX

Hikaris head was numb and it hurt She opened her eyes. When they where fully open she saw Xemnas standing in the middle of the room. She tried to say something but it hurt to much because of the bruises on her throat. Xemnas approached her before he began to talk

I see that you survived. A pity.

Hikari laughed a rattling laugh. She knew what he was here for. He would kill her in the most painful way he could think of. And he would enjoy it. Xemnas stroke her cheek softly.

It is such a pity that you did not agree with me, a shame that you chose to be on yout own. However now I can finally do what I have wanted to do for years. This is my revenge.

Xemnas pulled something out of his sleeve. He injected something into Hikaris throat. Hikari began to shake. It felt like one hundred thousand ice bolts were run through her body at the same time. Xemnas took a firm grip on one of Xigbar's bullets and pulled it out. Hikari screamed. Xemnas smiled and went to her other hand and pulled out that bullet too.

What are you doing? Hikari managed to whisper.

Xemnas smiled at her, one sick, sadistic smile. Then he answered.

I am finally getting my revenge, my pet.

Hikari shuddered at the mention of the word "Pet".

I am not your pet anymore, Xehanort.

She wispered.

Xemnas looked like he had been shot. Then he smiled again. He pulled out one of his air blades. He ran it through Hikari's shoulder. She screamed. He pulled it out. The blood was dropping on the white floor. He stabbed her arm. She screamed. After about ten minutes when he had stabbed all the places where it reallt hurts he finally made the final strike. He stabbed her stomach. He turned around and went out of the cell. The blade that went through Hikaris stomach he had forgotten.

Hikari was still alive but barely. It hurt everywhere and the only thing she wanted was for it to stop. She felt something behind her back. Her bruised and bloodstained hand slowly reached for what ever it was. She felt the smooth surface of paper. It was the drawingpad she had been looking for in Twilight Town so long ago. Her mouth formed into a peaceful smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Hello! This is the end of "Hikari no Kaze" and I hope you enjoyed the story and like the ending.**

**Disclaimer (I seem to forget these, don´t I) I do not own Kiingdom Hearts Square Enix and Disney does. I however own my OC Hikari.  
**

**Epilogue**

Sora was lay resting at the beache of Destiny Islands. Three days ago they had defeated Xemnas. Riku lay beside him. They had been telling each other what had happened while they where separated. Riku was just telling Sora about that he and Naminé had rescued Kairi and they where going to rescue another person but Naminé failed.

What was that persons name?

Sora asked

Riku looked surprised by his question. Then he answered.

If I remember right her name was Hikari

Sora stood up and ran to the place where his gummiship was parked. Riku followed. Kairi saw what they where doing and became curious. She came with them. When she heard what they where going to do she asked.

But why do you want to save her, Sora? She was mean to you wasn´t she?

Sora looked at Kairi then answered.

No, she wasn´t mean to me. She showed me a dream that illustrated how she felt when I killed some Organization members. That was pretty scary, but she was kind anyway. I think she was just sad.

Kairi looked bothered then she told them what Saix had told her. Sora told her

That Nobody was lying. I have been going around in many worlds and asked about Hikari and all the people I has asked has told me she is kind.

Kairi finally understood that she had been tricked and felt pretty guilty and decided that she would help the guys to find Hikari. When they arrived at The World That Never Was, Kairi showed them how to find the dungeons. They went down some stairs. They stopped. Did they hear anything? There it was again! It sounded like someone was in pain. They began running. They stopped. Sora was shocked. Hikari was sitting by the wall. There was all over her and she had a familiar sword through her stomach. Kairi began to cry (it was not really Kairi that cried, it was Naminé, but still). Sora went into the cell and sat down in front of Hikari

Hikari? He called.

Hikari looked up. She smiled at him.

Sora, looks like you found me...

Sora didn´t know what more to say and Hikari continued to talk

Sora, could you do me a favor?

Sora looked at her with tears in his eyes.

Anything.

She looked up at him.

Strike me with the keyblade.

Sora looked at her, shocked.

Don´t look at me like that Sora. Xemnas injected something into my body before he stabbed my stomach. It prevents me from healing and prevents me from fading away. He condemned me to eternal pain. It is his revenge.

Revenge? Sora asked

Hikaris smile faded

Yes, revenge. I refused to join the Organization and there is something else too but I don´t have the strenght to tell you. Behind my back is my drawingpad. But I have also stored my memories in it. If you unlock it with the keyblade you get to see my memories. It is up to you if you want to or not.

Sora looked at her then summoned his keyblade.

Are you sure this is the only way? He asked.

Yes. I cannot heal and I am in pain. I want to fade away if these are my options.

Sora looked at her again, tears streaming down his face. Then he striked her.

Hikari began to fade.

Thank you Sora. I am glad that I met you, Sayonara... Boku no eiju-chan.

Hikari was gone. Sora went out of the cell. He took one last look before he remembered the drawingpad. He went back into the cell, took the drawingpad in his hands and put it in his backpack. He went out of the cell and together with Kairi and Riku he went home to Destiny Islands.

XXXXXX

The pain is gone. I see light. Someone is calling me. I open my eyes. They meet a pair of blood red ones. I smile up at him. Then everything goes black.

**What do you think? Did Sora open Hikaris memories? Well I could do a sequel about her realtion with Xehanort if you want.**

**Please Rate and Review and tell me of you want a sequel and what you think of this fanfiction.**


End file.
